MATA EL GUSANO
by yukitabeia
Summary: Pero que se puede hacer si tienes 17 años con las hormonas a full, con un papazote de novio y creyendo que no hay nadie en tu casa ufff, luego de la escuela que harían? … déjenme narrarles mi desgracia y compadézcanme


**MATA EL GUSANO FOR YUKITABEIA****. **

Olaaaaaaaa XD lo se no he terminado mis fics u_u y no tengo perdón de kami, pero acá les dejo este twoshot de mi pervertida mente =^w^=

Los personajes de naruto son de kishi sama por que el muy maldito….mato a mi itachi kun u_u

**MATA EL GUSANO FOR YUKITABEIA****.**

Si tener hermanos menores es la cosa mas terrible que te pueda pasar, créanme que es cierto, y si ese diablillo te sorprende en cosas no muy santas que kami te libre¡.

Pero que se puede hacer si tienes 17 años con las hormonas a full, con un papazote de novio y creyendo que no hay nadie en tu casa ufff, luego de la escuela que harían? … déjenme narrarles mi desgracia y compadézcanme

Kitaro nació cuando yo tenia a penas 8 años y desde que lo vi con su dulce carita de bebe, sus verdes ojos al igual que los míos, supe que el anticristo había nacido. De ser la consentida hija única de mis padres pase a tener un segundo plano en mi familia.

Si lo se pensaran que soy celosa, pero si realmente lo conocieran me darían la razón, esa mota de pelo fucsia se ha convertido en mi verdugo personal. Cuan cumplió los 5 años para navidad colgó en el árbol mis bragas rosadas a vista de toda la familia hay reunida, o cuando me enveneno con unos de sus experimentos (el muy enano se cree dexter ¬¬) y pase una semana con lavado estomacal en el hospital luego de que me regalara bombones caseros hechos con su receta secreta (chocolate +cloro+ veneno para ratas…saquen conclusiones), pero nada de eso se compara con mi desgracia.

Por fin luego de muchos años esperando y sufriendo en silencio, el chico que me robo el corazón se convirtió en mi novio, sasuke kun también conocía a kitaro, no en vano somos vecinos de cuadra y también el sabe lo terrible que es ese monstruo si se lo propone. Como olvidar nuestra primera cita luego de una tarde mágica e ideal como en los cuentos de hadas mi príncipe me fue a dejar a mi palacio ( cuando una se enamora se chifla ne?) al acercarse a besarme cerré los ojos esperan el dulce momento hasta que… SUELTA A MI HERMANA PELO DE GALLINA¡ un horrendo grito seguido de unos ladridos de perro me hicieron abrir los ojos aterrorizada.

-"NO POR FAVOR KAMI QUE NO SEAA"- con un bate en la mano y con nuestro querido roko detrás de el (mi perrito pitbull jejje) el amor de mi vida recibió unas cuantas mordidas de roko y unos cuantos golpes de kitaro que lo dejaron molido en el suelo, y así se arruino nuestra primera cita, si creen que eso es desgracia aun falta lo peor….

Luego de un aburrido y agotador día de escuela después de aguantar las estupidez de naruto, que la zorra de karin se le tirara a mi novio y que ino- cerda me recriminara por no contarle que yo y mi novio ya habíamos cof cof cof jugado al papa y a la mama versión xxx cof cof cof , como todos los días mi pelinegro y yo nos dirigíamos hasta nuestros hogares (si así es mi novio vivía al frente mío).como mis padres se habían ido donde nuestros abuelos junto al monstruo de kitaro no que nada mas que invitar a sasuke kun a hacer la tarea jejeje.

**-mou sasuke kun ¿querrás pasar un rato?-** estábamos a fuera de mi casa y obvio que no iba a perder la oportunidad, el me miro con su profunda mirada azabache que hacia derretirme.

**-hmp …estas segura s a k u r a ?-** amaba como pronunciaba mi nombre con esa voz tan sexy que kami le dio . lo atraje hacia mi enrollando mis manos en su camisa mientras el me tomaba firmemente de mi cintura para besarme de manera fogosa cargada de pasión y deseo, nuestras lenguas se unieron en una danza que me volvía loca , cuando sentí que me quedaba sin aire me separa lentamente y suspire satisfecha.

**-**** estaremos solos y quiero enseñarte algo amor vienes**- abriendo la puerta de mi hogar le señale con un dedo que me siguiera, el me miro con su mirada oscurecida por el deseo y sin esperar tiempo cerro fuertemente la puerta, fruncí el ceño pero no alcance a reclamarle pues desesperado volvió a unir sus aterciopelados labios junto a los míos , me volvió a llevar a ese remolino de emociones que solo sientes con la persona que amas, pero estábamos tan perdidos por la pasión que no nos dimos cuenta que detrás de la puerta de la cocina una mota de pelo fucsia nos observaba intrigados..

Mi novio me jalo fuertemente haciendo que algo duro y palpitante rozara mi abdomen, solté un pequeño gemido de placer entre sus besos mientras desesperada acariciaba su bello y cincelado torso con mis manos tratando de buscar mayor contacto con esa piel suave y nívea, de un impulso me tomo de las caderas y automáticamente yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de la suya haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rozaran sintiendo que mis bragas se empapaban con mi excitación.

-pelo de gallina y mi hermana- el menor de lo haruno no entendía nada, detrás de esa puerta que cosas tendra que ver …..

JAJAJA SOY MALA ^^ SI LES GUSTO ESTE CAP Y QUIEREN SABER QUE SIGUE SINTONISEN ESTE MISMA PAGINA Y DEJEN UN MENSAJITO POR CADA UNO ME TOMO UNA COPITA DE RON JIJIJI LOS QUIERO SAYO


End file.
